The invention is concerned with thermal storage accumulators which are capable of transmitting the heat of crystallisation of fusible substances.
Storage accumulators for the storage of latent heat energy continue to gain in importance. At a high heat flux density, the thermal discharge of these accumulators encounters substantial difficulties because crusts of thermally depleted storage substance form on the surface of the heat sink portions of the accumulators. As their thickness builds up, these crusts increasingly inhibit heat transmission so that the full rate of heat withdrawal from the accumulators can only be achieved at the very first instant